edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy on Zombie Island
Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Movie is the first film of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy, The Eds and the Kids in the middle of danger because the evil of Dead man name Scar, who went taking over the world, so it's up to the Eds to stop him, because this is rated PG for scary for a young children. warner bros pictures and cartoon network movies studios presents : Ed, Edd n Eddy: Movie only theatre on 27 October 2010 and Happy Halloween!!!! }} | style="font-size: 90%;" align="center" colspan="2" |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Release Date: 27 October 2010 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Running Time: 99 minutes (01:29:48) |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Genre: Action Adventure Comedy Family Horror Thriller Music |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Tagline:: There there 1st. adventure! |- | style="background: #ADD8E6; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Credits' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Writer(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Director(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Music: James L. Venable |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Rated: PG |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Parents Guide: View content advisory » |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Distributed by: Warner Bros Pictures Cartoon Network Movies Studios |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Previous Film: The first Movie |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Next Film: Ed Edd n Eddy in London: The Movie (2011) |} Long Summary The filming starting in the dark night very raining and thunder lighting and put the title name “The Ed Edd n Eddy Movie”, then two children were walking in the night to find a secret dead body of Scar and there no sign of the body. Meanwhile back at the Cul-de-sac, The Eds are running late to school, (with Ed Edd n Edd's theme song). Then the Eds are arrived to Peach Creek Junior High and tried to sneak into the history class. Then the Principle was right behind them and the Eds are smile at him. In the Principal’s office, Principle with the Eds was got themselves a Detention for the weeks and Double D was so scared that he’s passed out. Then the Eds walking out the office and head off to classrooms. Then, the eds arrived to class and Miss Blander tells the story about the ghost of Morgan ReCalin also call himself Morgan Moonscar. Then the School's bell gone, the Kids were ran out home, Kevin riding and put Eddy in the mud, Kevin tells to the Eds about Kevin going to have a Party at some new kids in town tonight, but the Eds didn’t know schools have a new students, then Kevin ride off and called them the Dorks. Eddy getting very angry, then the girl who helps him up, she is so pretty and she tell her name Lena. Then her big brother Colin came by to pick her up. Double D falls in love with her. The next morning, Ed and Eddy at the playground and having a cheering, Then Ed saw a Turkey and Ed run to tired to catch a turkey to play, Eddy tired to stop him and then Ed crashes into Rolf’s farm shed, Rolf getting anger and sent his goat, Victor to get him. Ed and Eddy run fast and landing in a hole. While trying to get out they accidentally pull down some of the wall they were trying to climb, revealing a skeletal arm. A mysterious green fog-like energy appears and envelopes the skeleton, causing it to fall out of earth. The bones are then joint up to mount a complete human skeleton, which then continues to transform, grisly gaining skin and hair, until it finally transforms into the Ghost Spirit of Moonscar himself. While trying to escape, Ed and Eddy bump into the Principle, who's a bit suspicious. The Kids, Lena and Colin and the Police Man go from the bushes. The Eds bring them to the hole, but it's empty. While the sun sets, Lena tells the Eds to come over to her house to have a Party. That night, the Party is just beginning; the kids are having a great time. Double D tell them about happening in the bushes, Eddy tell Edd about that him and ed saw Scar’s dead body in the hole and turning himself a zombie. Eddy goes to the bathroom with Ed. Ed and Eddy having a cheer in the bathroom. While Eddy corn his hair, then the strange woman in the mirror said, “GET A WAY!”, Ed and Eddy run out the bathroom, and smash Double D and Colin. Ed and Eddy showing them in the bathroom and telling them the strange woman in the mirror, when Double D find a secret window down and have a sent said, “The Memories of Anna ReCalin: 1678-1739” Double D starting to know they telling him a truth. When Eddy getting mad before Kevin said rude words and Eddy having a fight with Kevin, and the kids are having a fight too, the principle stop the fighting so he sent the eds outside. While the kids were still having a good time, the Eds in they own car have a great dinner and eating sea food and biscuit. While Eddy drives to show Double D, when there arrived to the bushes there find a hole. Both of them cheering, when suddenly the sinister green energy which previously reanimated Scar's corpse reappears and deposits itself into the soil of the lake, causing a big army of zombies to reanimate and emerge from the lake to attack them. Back at the Party, everyone heard the Eds are screaming, so the Kids and principle are finding the eds. They split up. Nazz found Retro Van, she opening the door, and the blood is coming out, (It's also just a Crab). Nazz felt something was on her back. Nazz give a karate and Kevin and Nazz look at the zombie, Then the Eds are found, Nazz having a look at who’s behind the mask, but it wouldn’t come off. Kevin's Believe this is just a guy in the “mask", but rips the zombie's head out. It turn that the Zombie is real. Kevin, Nazz and the Eds separate. Then they look up the sky and sinister green energy hit in the Creek and the Zombies rises up again, and all the monsters caming back to life, Then there hear Lena's screams and run to save her. Ed trips down on a stone and Eddy ran to help him up, then there miss Kevin and Nazz, so Ed and Eddy got lost so the just keep running. Back in Peach Creek's Town the monsters are attack. The Eds fall in the cave and a dolls (voodoo doll), and there decide to play with it. When Kevin and Nazz find the Kids and the Principle and telling them about there find the Eds and the Zombie, real zombie. Then the Kids were flooding by voodoo doll, but the Eds doesn't know, while the Eds were playing, Ed saw a red eye behind them, they got scary and runs out the cave and the bats come out the cave. The Kids were been drop down on to the ground and there heard Lena's scream, ran back to her house. Back in the Lena's house, the kids, Principle and Double D were back to the house and the power been cut off, then Double D walk inside alone call for her and said "Lena?" and when he walk up the stair, he falling off the stair and yelled louder, everyone heard Double D screaming and there ran to the stair, but they saw Lena was there to help him up, Kevin said "What the heck is going?", Lena tells lies about what help about she scream about the Zombie dragged his brother Colin away, Double D saw a Colin's footprint and his knows that Lena telling lies. Then there walk to the tunnel to the sercet door and then there openiing the door and check the place, then Double D tells the kids about Lena was lying about her colin, then Colin and Lena used the voodoo doll to tired them up, Colin tells them "I've been getting away with it for 200 years. Then Colin and Lena turning into the Were-cats, then Kevin said to Colin, "Just tells used what you planning to do with us??". Then Colin tell them there have to used there life forces to live, Sarah said to herself, "This is more horror stuff that I really wanna!". Meanwhile, Ed and Eddy running for there life and fast and they stop to there's history teacher, Miss Blander was there, and Ed and Eddy were so happy to see her again, then Miss Blander turns into a were-cat, Ed and Eddy ran back fast and Miss Blander chasing after him. Back in the cave, where the kids been tired up, Double D said to them, "If You both are the olders that say you are. And I've been you the one were the Moonscar 's mate". Then Colin turns back look at Double D and said, "Mogan Moonscar is our father!". Then his starting to tells the flasback story, Back in 1700s centurys, Peach Creek difference town was builder, Morgan Moonscar were used to be a Captain the pirate sailing to the Peach Creek, Then the Party is began, Lena and Colin were twins about 5 years old with there beuaiful mother, Anna ReCalin, then the priates arrived to destory the Peach Creek and killing everyone and Anna saving her twins to the hide place and Anna run to her people and Moonscar kill her, then back the Party, everybody is body, Lena and Colin were crying then the mood is full, there turn them in the were-cats to destory them for what there did to them, then they killed the pirates and there father. So the twins burring the father's body to the long hole. Then Colin said to them, "So this year, we were live because we drained the life force". Double D said, "So the zombies were just a poor soil you drain, they were tiring to warning used". Colin said, "pretty smart". Then there heard the sound of Miss Blander. Lena said: "That sound like our Blander who find your friends." The Princple were shock and said, "Miss Blander?!". Colin said to the princple, "She will used aunt, she was apart of our family, so we give to her". Then, Ed and Eddy running faster, but Miss Blander gab they necks, then the zombies are jump on her, then Eddy said, "Come on Ed, now our chrages", they ran away. Lena and Colin starting to killed with the knife, Ed and Eddy running fast and fells into the same cave and break though the walls, and smash into the twins, Ed and Eddy looking at the kids and said, "What the heck you guys doing, playing around". Ed and Eddy look at the twins and Colin and Lena getting angry and turn into most worse then were-cats and chasing them. Double D gave his voodoo doll and tired to untried. Then Ed and Eddy got been gave by the twins, then zombie kids attack the twins. Ed and Eddy run out the tunnel, but Miss Blander arrival and chased and gave them again, then Ed gave the stick and hit in her eye, then Lena gave her knife and tired to stab the kids, however, Eddy jumps between them, and Eddy been stab in the back of his back. Lena and Colin were flowing and hit the wall, the twins saw Nazz and Sarah playing the Dolls. Ed, Kevin, Jonny, Rolf, Jimmy, Double D and the Principle were helping Eddy, with his dying breaths, his back were bleeding, then Eddy's blood reprepared back together and Eddy's feels so great, Nazz and Sarah been knock by Miss Blander, then the twins were down on the ground, then Miss Blander and the twins were getting very mad, when it seemed they were cornered, the time for the werecats to drain enough lifeforce had expired and their skin disintegrates away and their skeletons implode into dustand break the curse, freeing the zombies' souls to rest in peace. After the zombies' souls disappear, the monsters of the Anna ReCalin thanks to the Eds. Then Nazz kissed Eddy, Kevin and the Kids are forgive the eds. The next morning the President Obama and everybody were clapping there hands for the Eds were saving the day. The End! Character *'Ed' Ed was just a little a bit silly in this movie. *'Edd' Edd was a smart genius one and helping friends in this movie. *'Eddy' Eddy was a little abit good behaviour in this movie. *'Kevin' Was alittle rude to the Eds, but in the end he's been forgetting the Eds. *'Nazz' Was a girlfriend for Kevin, but in the end she's been forgetting the Eds. *'Rolf' Was a farmer kid *'Sarah' Was a friend for Jimmy. *'Jimmy' Was a friend for Sarah. *'Jonny '''Was a wierd bald kid with on one to talk to but wood New Characters *'Lena ReCalin was The New Girl in Town & Double D's Love Intrest. *'Colin ReCalin '''was Lena's twin brother. *'Anna ReCalin 'was the mother of Lena and Colin at th 1700s. *'Morgan ReCalin (Scar) 'was pirate of captain of 1700s, as the father of Lena and Colin. *'Miss Blander 'was the new teacher, but she was the past of Anna's sister. *'President Obama '''was the President of the United State. Animals * '''Victor Ed Edd n Eddy Movie (soundtrack) Music composer by James L. Venable. * Prologue (Opening Scene) - (1:47) * Story of the Pirate of Morgan Moonscar - (1:47) * Meet The ReCalin Twin - (2:56) * Victor Goes Mad - (3:13) * Zombie Moonscar - (3:00) * The Party (remix pop music)- (4:01) * The Mysteries Woman - (1:59) * Searching of Moonscar - (1:11) * Double D in the Hole / Zombie Rise from the Grave - (5:07) * Miss Blander theme - (0:56) * "Maybe it's Real" - (7:00) * Voodoo Dolls - (2:04) * Haunted House / To the Tunnel / Lena and Colin turns into were-cat - (5:27) * See Eds Run - (1:11) * The Flashback - (3:48) * The Life Line is Up - (8:26) * Saving the Day - (6:26) Quotes *'Eddy': [[Ed] and Eddy fall into the hole, Victor the Rolf's Goat at them from above] Zoinks! How humiliating! Chased into a hole by 1/3 of a B.L.T.! ---- *'Eddy': Eds left the party, and arrived to the dark forest, the hole There, the hole. *'Edd': You Stay here, I'll Got ---- *'Kevin': [[Kevin] tired to pull of Zombie Head off] It's the Princple! *'Nazz': No. *'Kevin': It's Rolf! *'Edd and Eddy': No. *'Kevin': It's the ferryman!!! *'Ed': No? *'Kevin': Kevin rip off Zombie head Maybe it must be....Real. ---- *'Edd': Lena's Scream It's Lena! *'Kevin': And We got to get out of here. *'Nazz': Come On!! ---- *'Anna ReCalin': Get Away! *'Eddy': Like! Who's That!? *'Ed': I don't know!! *'Anna ReCalin': and Eddy ran out and Anna ReCalin got through the mirror. Get Away!!! ---- *'Edd': If You both are the olders that say you are... And I've been you the one were one them the Moonscar's mate *'Colin ReCalin': turns back look at Double D. Mogan Moonscar is our father! ---- *'Anna ReCalin': ReCalin in the Mirror Get Away.. *'Eddy': Who's that? *'Ed': I don't know *'Anna ReCalin': and Eddy ran out and Anna ReCalin got through the mirror. Get Away!!! Gallery The_Retro_Van.jpg|The Eds having a enjoin the meals snak while the kids having a good time. File:KANKERS.jpg|Eddy's Scream. File:Zombies3.jpg|Zombie call his Zombies to come out of the grave. File:Zombies4.jpg|Zombies Eyes File:Zombies5.jpg|Zombies Attack. File:Zombies.jpg|The Eds been trap from Zombies File:Extreme_Closeup.jpg|Ed's scream. File:0_(21).jpg|The Eds runaway from Monster. File:Scoobydooonzombieisland-e.jpg|Zombie rise up the grave. File:0_(1).jpg|Ed mays faces on Scar. File:2311300.jpg|Movie logo, as seen in the movie. File:Eee.jpg|The Eds tired to escape from Scar. File:BBGE.jpg|Double D checking in the hole to find Scar's dead body. File:800px-Darkness.jpg|Power is gone out!! File:800px-Eddys-entrance-jpg.jpg|The Eds throws Lena's Party. File:10-3.jpg|Kevin and Eddy screaming. List of Deaths Category:Movies Category:The movie